Disaster Strikes
by MeowMeow01
Summary: Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke are in cell 7 together when a natural disaster occurs. Will they be able to get through together or fall apart?And a new romance blooms over two memebers of cell 7.


THUD! "Crap" Sakura said as she picked up her book full of missions. "What one shall I do today….yes one with Sasuke-kun" Sakura said mumbling to herself. Sakura had pink candy floss hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a red dress and has a HUGE crush on her teammate Sasuke (she is not secretive about it either.)

It was early morning and Sakura was accidently running late for her day's lesson with Kakashi-sensei (also known as Copy Ninja). Sakura was part of cell 7 with two other members; Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had black spiky hair which looked like a chicken's butt, despite Sakura's attempts to say it looked fine, but Sasuke didn't care; it was in his nature to ignore people or grunt. Naruto on the other hand was the complete opposite; he had bright blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit which stood out so much it did make a statement. He was energetic and head-strong about most things (and he has a little crush on Sakura.)

Sakura ran out the door and went to their usual training spot; a field out in the open with very few obstacles. Even though she thought she was late, she was always the first one there. Sasuke walked up and past Sakura to his normal seat beside some sharp prickles that were embedded into the ground. As he did Sakura melted like a burning candle with wax running down it but she was soon to be awoken from her trance, as Naruto grabbed her hip thrusting it beside his. "GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. "IDIOT, GET OFF ME" Sakura yelled as she gave him a hard punch with her fist, '_boo yeah' _Inner Sakura cheered. Sasuke just sat there not even bothering to look over just sat there looking at the ground (which he did daily). "Now now you two cut it out" Kakashi said looking at them sternly. Kakashi was six foot tall, and always wore a mask covering his lips and nose. He had silver hair and a green pocketed jumpsuit. "But….Sensei…..IDIOT over here started it" Sakura complained. "Face it Sakura I AM better than you're _Sasuke-kun_" Naruto said clearly annoyed. "NO YOURE NOT" Sakura shouted furiously as she ran over to Sasuke and pushed herself into him giving him a huge hug. Sasuke sat there stunned and surprised for a while without moving he could feel himself go a tinted red as he comprehended what was happening to him. "Sakura…." He began to say slowly "Yes Sasuke-kun" she said innocently. Sasuke gathered up all is might to say weakly "Can yo-you please get off". Sasuke obviously hadn't been this sheepish before and everyone around was shocked at Sasuke's inability to say it crossly like he always did. He then thrust her off him and stood up "I'm leaving "he said with a deep sigh. "What about you're training today?" Kakashi asked "Do it later" he said as he walked off.

"Ok I guess it is just us then" Kakashi said hesitantly. "Fine."Naruto said bluntly "Come on Naruto cheer up you might become Hokage one day and Hokage's don't get annoyed that easily! " Kakashi taunted. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei" Sakura started "I am going to go too, I will be back tomorrow, promise!" She said and ran off into the distance. Naruto was back to his usual self now and said "Sensei, come on let us train" he pumped his fist up into the air but soon fell to the ground due to hunger. "Are you alright?" Kakashi said not to concerned towering over him. "I need ramen" Naruto groaned. "Come on then let's go to Ichiraku (the ramen place)" Kakashi sighed he saw Naruto smirk but then quickly said "Then you will train till dawn". "Ok, Sensei" he said respectfully. They both walked out of the training grounds and walked (Naruto limped being over dramatic) until they got there. Ichiraku was like a shack but it had all the ramen possible inside it and had stalls so it wasn't so bad, Naruto called it his sanctuary. "What would you like" a man with a slight stubbled chin leaned over the counter and gave Naruto a grin. "I will have two bowls of beef ramen, two bowls of chicken ramen and one of pork" Naruto perked up. "I see you must be going on a picnic" the man over the counter said. "Nope, it's just for me" Naruto said innocently, then turned to Kakashi "What about you sensei?"

Meanwhile Sasuke was at his home lying on top of his bed trying to comprehend today's events. He replayed that moment of him stuttering and he hated himself to even think that he actually _liked _Sakura. He then decided to go for a walk and catch up with Kakashi with some extra hours of training he needed if he was one day going to meet with Itachi (Sasuke's older evil brother.) So he slowly took a step up and thought I am going to hate Sakura for the rest of my life! I am never going to love her and I don't want too.

Sakura picked her self up as usual and went into her bubble wrapped world thinking of how she would get Sasuke to love her. He stuttered today she thought and went red-a bit, so I do have hope after all! Her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke who was standing in front of her. Sakura jumped back from the fright Sasuke had just given her by appearing, as she was going to leap over and hug him, he evaded it and then yelled "I HATE YOU!LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAP ANYMORE SAKURA!" he turned his back and walked away; walking very fast. Sakura's knees felt extremely weak, then she feel to the ground almost all of her hopes were vanished.

"Two thousand eight hundred and twelve" Naruto counted with his breath almost gone, "Naruto never told you this was going to be easy so…PICK UP THE DAMN PASE YOU IDIOT" Kakashi yelled almost out of breath like he was training heavily too. "Naruto you are going to gain extra weight if you stop now! Do you really want to look like Chouji? Huh? , keep on training. "You cut me no slack old man Copy Ninja" Naruto spat out as he was kicking the wooden pole spinning around after each kick. "Well...I told you not to eat all that ramen at Ichiraku! Did I not?" Kakashi spat out right back at him. "Well pardon my ignorance if I get hungry" Naruto said doing the last kick. "Fine Naruto…not only do you train like a girl…you have a very unkind attitude…especially towards you're…SENSEI!" Kakashi turned and started to walk away. "Hey, HEY SENSEI TRAINING TOMMOROW" Naruto shouted after him. "Yes" Kakashi mumbled then waved.

Sakura eventually made her way home, tears dripping down her face as the beautiful sunset dried them. She saw her home; a large two-storey place, the outside was a pale shade of pink and had some cherry blossom trees surrounding the path which led to the front door. Sakura then just lay on her bed; she skipped dinner and cried herself to sleep. She eventually woke up at midnight she was starving so she decided to get a bowl of ramen and some dumplings to eat; she sat down at the old kitchen table and slowly ate the food. After her stomach was full, but yet she was still starving- starving for Sasuke's love and affection, and her heart began to throb. Sakura hated this when it happened and when it did she really did _need _him.

"Chirp, chirp" sang the birds of the morning waking up Sasuke. Sasuke then went and got his kunai still half asleep and threw it to where he thought the sound was coming from. He then stumbled to the mirror and looked at himself as he did he felt a kind of terror and a feeling of lust paralyze him. He just stood there without moving for a second before pounding his rough fist into the mirror making the glass shatter into a million pieces. "Crap" Sasuke mumbled as he saw his fist was bleeding badly, he wasn't a medic ninja and so he thought he would die from blood loss if he didn't go to the town's hospital soon. So clutching his fist that was oozing out with blood he made his way to the hospital to see Tsunade (the fifth Hokage). As he was making his way walking slowly along the cracked pavement he saw something in the far distance, something pink; he had to go closer before he knew who it was- Sakura. Instead of Sakura being her usual unmannered self going crazy over Sasuke she just stood in front of him. "Sasuke you're bleeding!" Sakura then exclaimed. She couldn't help it before trying to stop herself she touched Sasuke's bloodied hand and a green ray of light shone and it heeled. "Hn" Sasuke grunted at her before he averted his glance to her and looked into her emerald eyes. They shone so bright in the light and glowed so bright in the dark. He know wasn't in control of himself at that point and then is arms slowly lapped around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace and he slowly said "Thankyou". Sakura was wondering where the hell it came from? But Inner Sakura still could not help cheering _'boo yeah!'_ "Sasuke…" Sakura slowly started. "Yes?" Sasuke said, "What happened yesterday?" Sakura said in a curious tone. "Nothing…it was just….I can't really push my feelings at bay for you any longer…" Sasuke said in a worried manner- worried that Sakura would reject him. "Sasuke…I'd die for you" Sakura finally said.


End file.
